


Fantasy Tournament

by Kantayra



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Touya plan out their ideal fantasy tournaments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1) kallysten's 32nd birthday, and 2) the prompt 'thirty-two' at writing_fest [here](http://community.livejournal.com/writing_fest/9612.html).

“Fantasy tournament,” Shindou said. “Best of thirty-two, go!”

Touya snorted. “Does this assume I win all my matches?”

“Sure,” Shindou agreed, happy to discover that Touya was in a playful mood. “You get to beat whoever you want.”

Touya frowned and considered this for a moment. “Ogata Judan.”

“Ogata Judan already, to make the top sixteen?”

“Hmm,” Touya agreed. “Maybe later. But Ogata Judan is definitely in there. Also, do I get to include my dad?”

“Sure. _Anybody_ ,” Shindou agreed. A second later, he regretted it, though, because there was a certain ‘anybody’ he didn’t really want to talk about right now, when they’d been having such a light, pleasant conversation, too.

Touya slanted his eyes Shindou’s way, but he didn’t say anything. “Okay,” he concluded, “I’ve got it figured out.”

“Oh?” Shindou asked weakly.

“Kurata-sensei in the first round, to get into the top sixteen,” Touya began.

“Ah, yeah, he’s always fun to play,” Shindou agreed, relaxing a little. “Sometimes his edge formations are just gorgeous.”

“He does interesting connections,” Touya agreed. “I’ve got some thoughts on how to attack his 9-5 counterattack.”

“And since this is a fantasy tournament, of course they’ll work.”

Touya snorted. “Mizumoto Kisei to make the top eight,” he continued.

Shindou tried not to drool at the thought. “The Kisei challenge was _amazing_ this year!” he sighed dreamily.

“It really was,” Touya sighed dreamily back.

“Some day, I want Mizumoto Kisei to play just like that with me…”

“Mmm…”

It took them a minute to shake off their respective fantasy Go games. “Okay,” Shindou pressed, “into the top four.”

Touya’s brow furrowed into a little frown. “That crazy old Honinbou man,” he said sullenly.

It really said something that even _Touya_ called Kuwabara Honinbou “that crazy old Honinbou man.” Shindou laughed. “And you think you’re going to _beat_ him?”

Touya huffed. “It’s _my_ fantasy tournament,” he stuck his nose up in the air in a way that Shindou couldn’t help but find adorable, “so I’ll beat him.”

“You’re just mad because he laughed at you non-stop during your game in the Tengen League,” Shindou teased.

Touya glared at him. “Shut up.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you _sputter_ during a game before,” Shindou snickered.

Touya grabbed the nearest couch pillow and whacked Shindou over the head with it.

“Aw,” Shindou teased, “did I hurt your feelings? Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?”

“I hate you,” Touya complained, but he seemed mollified by his brief act of violence.

“Okay,” Shindou took the peace-offering he was given, “so you’ve thrashed that crazy old Honinbou man to get into the quarter-finals. Now who?”

“ _Now_ Ogata Judan,” Touya said smugly.

Shindou chuckled at that. Touya really knew how to hold a grudge when he wanted to. Shindou, of course, knew this best since he’d had Touya chasing him around trying to become his rival for _ages_.

“Semi-finals?”

“My dad,” Touya said softly.

“Hmm,” Shindou agreed. He’d been sorely tempted to add Touya the elder to his own fantasy line-up, as well.

“And then there’s the final.” Touya shrugged. “You know who I’m playing there.”

Shindou felt something stick in his throat. “Right,” he agreed weakly, “Sai.”

Touya froze, turned, and _glared_ at him. “What is _wrong_ with you?” he snapped. “No, _not Sai_!”

Shindou blinked at him. “Huh?”

“You idiot,” Touya sighed wearily. “Am I naked, curled up on a couch, playing stupid fantasy Go tournament games with _Sai_ right now?”

 _Well, technically, since Sai is sort of a part of me now…_ Shindou started to get very confused and decided not to think about that anymore.

Touya grabbed Shindou’s arm, slung it around his waist, and cuddled back further into their spooning position. “We’re _playing_ each other in the finals, moron,” he grumped. Shindou could see his cheeks flushing, though.

Shindou’s cheeks were flushing a bit, too. Having Touya’s sexy ass rubbing against him like that tended to have that effect on him. “Well, good,” he finally said dumbly. It was sometimes hard to process that Touya had a sentimental side strong enough to place Shindou among all those great Go players. “Because I’m going to kick your ass in the finals.”

Touya snorted. “Good luck.”

Shindou humphed and nibbled at Touya’s neck. Touya sighed appreciatively in response.

“I’m not kidding,” Touya said softly. “You really are my favorite person in the whole world to play.” He gasped when Shindou’s hand slid between his legs. “You drive me _crazy_ …”

“Yeah, well, you drive me crazy, too,” Shindou retorted happily, “with your pretty, swishy hair and your stupid, perfect Go.”

“Perfect, I _wish_.”

“Perfect,” Shindou insisted, kissing the corner of Touya’s lips, “for me.”

Touya’s cheeks flushed red, and he looked away. “So,” he said awkwardly, “who’s in _your_ fantasy tournament?”

“Oh,” Shindou said, “that’s easy. I play you in the top thirty-two…”

Touya let out an angry objection at being eliminated so early.

“…You in the top sixteen,” Shindou continued, “you again in the top eight, you in the quarter-finals, the semi-finals, and then you again in the finals.”

Touya looked back over his shoulder to _glare_ at Shindou. It made his hair do that little swishy thing that made Shindou unbelievably horny. “That doesn’t even make _sense_ ,” Touya complained. “There would have to be six of me.”

“Sixteen, actually,” Shindou included happily. “ _All_ of the games in the top thirty-two are you versus me.”

“That makes even _less_ sense!” Touya insisted. “What if one of us wins more than half the games? Then we’d have to play _ourselves_ in one of the elimination rounds.”

“If we end up having to play ourselves, it’s a bye, _duh_!” Shindou rapped his knuckles on Touya’s forehead. Touya scowled like an outraged little feline and quickly began fixing his bangs. “Although,” Shindou considered thoughtfully, “I guess if it’s you, there could be two of you, and you could play yourself. That would be pretty hot.”

“That would be _ridiculous_ ,” Touya insisted. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation…”

“Mmm,” Shindou sighed. “You could get all fired up and feisty, playing yourself, and then I could get in the middle when both of you are all heated up, and…mmm…”

“You’re sick,” Touya complained and elbowed him.

“Mmm,” Shindou repeated, “or I could just take this feisty Touya that’s in my arms right now. Why, yes, I believe I will…” He rolled over suddenly, pinning Touya beneath him on the couch.

“Shindou, knock it off. I have to…uh… _oh_!”

“Yeah,” Shindou agreed huskily, “‘oh.’”

“Oh, _Hikaru_!” Touya agreed.

“Akira…” Shindou breathed.

It did make Shindou change his mind, though. _This_ was clearly to superior to any fantasy tournament he could ever conceive of.


End file.
